You're mine, and I'm yours
by NCR Ranger
Summary: He's as much a part of her soul as she is of his.


" Breakfast in bed for you, my lady ! ", Deeks proclaimed joyfully, as he came through his and Kensi's bedroom doors. He skillfully balanced a wooden tray laden with absolutely natural ,bits free orange juice, several fluffy baked english muffins, and a bowl of shredded wheat cereal, with a handful of blueberries tossed on.

Awakened by his noisy entrance, Kensi slowly sat up, stretching reflexively and surpassing a yawn. Her long brown hair was slightly mussed from being asleep, and a few strands of it ( rather adorably, Deeks had always thought ) stuck out to the sides.

" Deeks ? ", she murmured, still partially steeped in that not-fully-awake, fighting sleepiness state…

Said state was quickly changed to one of pleased surprise, though, as she perceived what was being brought to her.

" Deeks !" Kensi was wide awake now, with such a hearty meal right there in front of her, and it had instantly put her in a good mood. She smiled broadly,

"You didn't…..! "

Her admonishment was accompanied by magnificent smile that instantly reminded Deeks of why he'd fallen in love with her….

Well, it was _one_ of the reasons. Those could fill a book.

" Oh, but I did. ". He replied, as suavely as he could, reaching the bed, and setting the tray down across Kensi's legs, taking care not to let the orange juice slosh. Helpfully, she kept very still, not wanting to ruin such a fine feast.

" Fit for a queen, which is exactly what you are. "

At that, Kensi couldn't resist laughing, one of the greatest sounds in the universe . " Flattery won't get you anywhere…. _Marty. "_

The shaggy haired policeman's response was shameless smirk. " Translation: You're wooed utterly. But that's just how the Deeks romance machine runs. "

He received more of that truly glorious laughter in return. It was true, then: Men stuck with women who could ( among other things ) laugh beautifully.

" So, I can't help but ask" Kensi pulled the tray closer, selecting one of the muffins. " ….what's the occasion ? " .

Her query was innocent, yes, but it had the opposite effect. For the first since since he'd walked into the room, Deek's cheerful mood seemed to dampen.

His smile wavered. Only a little, but it did. If Kensi hadn't been busy biting into a muffin at present, she'd have noticed….

…besides, why try to hide this ? There were no secrets between them. None at all.

" Rescuing you from Ferris. " The words came forth seemingly on their own.

Having just finished a a mouthful of muffin, Kensi paused before taking another.

She didn't say anything, but slowly looked up at Deeks with a powerful expression of mixed concern…and affection.

" Oh…Deeks….",

Deeks went on, " When he had you, its like I was a different person. I was so….every negative emotion we have, I felt it. I couldn't, for the _life_ of me, stop thinking of wha might be happening to you, or how I'd save you,…"

He had to stop then, and exhale to continue. Mainly becasue Kensi had him riveted with a look that was part " Its ok, take your time look. ". and " I love you so much. "

" There's no words for how I was then. Or, for how I was when we found you…"

Deeks made his way over to her, seating himself beside the beautiful agent. He took one of her hands…

" Aside from this: I love you, Kensi, and sure though I've said it often, I'll say it again. "

Without waiting, he leaned in and kissed her firmly.

Caught off guard, Kensi reacted at once, returning the kiss.

It said she loved him louder than she could ever say it.

But, that didn't mean she wouldn't.

" You're a sap….but I love you like mad . "

Kensi embraced him as hard as she could, squeezing her arms around the love of her life like he was an anchor keeping her from being swept away.

Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to, not right then.

For a few moments, they basked in the silence.

Until...

" Deeks ? "

He hummed in response. " Yes, my lovely ? "

Kensi smirked. " Have a muffin with me, my handsome cop. "

There was only one way Deeks could respond to that: He matched her smile.

" With pleasure. "


End file.
